johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohno Satoshi
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Mitaka, Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, actor, artist, radio host, host, dancer, choreographer |Row 6 title = Instruments |Row 6 info = Vocals |Row 7 title = Years active |Row 7 info = 1994–present |Row 8 title = Labels |Row 8 info = Pony Canyon, J Storm |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Arashi}} Ohno Satoshi is a member and the official leader of the Johnny's Entertainment group Arashi. While he is also the oldest member of the group, he gained his position as leader through a jan ken pon (rock paper scissors) contest., hence his nickname Leader. Ohno began his career in the entertainment industry when he joined the Japanese talent agency Johnny & Associates in 1994 at the age of 13. He started an acting career in 1997 when he was cast to be part of the stage play Kyo to Kyo. In 2008, Ohno became the first and the only artist from Johnny's to hold and open his own art exhibit titled "Freestyle" and received his first starring role in a Japanese television drama, for which he earned a handful of Best Actor awards. For his work as an artist, a singer, and an actor in Kaibutsu-kun the Movie, Ohno became one of the recipients of GQ Japan's Men of the Year Award in 2011. Profile * Name: Ohno Satoshi (大野智) * Nickname: Ohno, Riidaa, Oh-chan, Sammy, Oji-chan, Captain * Birthdate: November 26, 1980 ( ) * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 166 cm * Weight: 51 kg * Blood Type: A Information Idol Career Ohno Satoshi was born in Mitakashi, Tokyo. On November, 26 1980, he joined Johnny's Jimusho as a member of Johnny's Juniors. In March of 1999 he became a member of the Junior unit that specializes in dancing, Musical Academy (MA). Ohno has also been a member of the Junior units KYOTO Oharamura, TOKYO Hamamatsucho, Yaraemonzu, TOP-J, and Junichi&JJr. On September 15, 1999 he debuted with Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, and Matsumoto Jun as the new group ARASHI. Their CD debut was November 3rd of the same year with the single A.RA.SHI. After their debut, Arashi appeared on the program "Shounentaimu" and were asked to choose a leader. Ohno won a game of Jan Ken Pon (Rock Paper Scissors) and became the leader of the group. He was very hesitant at the time to take the role, as he felt Sakurai Sho would have made a better leader. He still expresses thoughts that he is not a very good leader because he has diffficulty telling people to do things such as to not be late, as he fears he might one day be late himself. Despite his hesitancy, other members often referred to him as Leader. Recently he decided that there were too many people in Johnny's also referred to as Leader, so he has convinced the other members to start calling him Captain instead. When he first joined Arashi, he was the only member no one really knew very well. The other ARASHI members had worked together often as Juniors and had been in units together, but Ohno spent much of his time as a Junior working in Kyoto doing plays. Fans also did not seem to know him well. Ohno has said that during their first appearance in Hawaii all of the other members got cheers, but he was received with silence. By the time they performed their first concert however, Ohno had developed a fanbase of his own. Though Ohno has been said to be the least popular member, he is the lead vocalist of the group and is very talented in dance. He has choreographed some of his own solo routines, and for ARASHI's 2006 Summer tour he choreographed some of the routines for the whole group. To this day, Ohno continues to appear in stage plays much more often than he does television dramas, usually appearing in a play once a year. Within ARASHI Ohno is closest friends with Ninomiya Kazunari. In 2002, the two first appeared in the Shin Arashi ATARASHI-ARASHI tour as the comedy duo Ohmiya SK. The unit is a combination of their two last names and first name initials. The two sing songs, many written by Ninomiya Kazunari and do comedy routines to fill in costume change times during concerts. When they first appeared they were met with unsure fan reactions, and disapproval from the Jimusho. However, they have since become quite popular, and the Jimusho has told them they have to continue performing because of how expensive their costumes were. They still appear in most Arashi concerts, but the skits have never been filmed for the DVD releases. In 2006, Ohno and Sakurai Sho became the first Arashi members to have their own solo concerts. Ohno's concert, 2006 x Otoshidama/Arashi=3104yen (the 3104 is read "Satoshi") ran from January 29, 2006 to February 26, 2006 and was not released on DVD. Personal Information Ohno attended Toukai Daigaku Fuzoku Bousei Koutou Gakkou, but dropped out mid-term. Many other idols have attended this school, including other Johnny's members Aiba Masaki, Domoto Koichi, Inohara Yoshihiko (drop out), and Machida Shingo (drop out). Ohno's family includes himself, his mother and father, and an older sister. Ohno is said to be very close to his mother, and has mentioned that she even buys his clothes for him. It was his mother who got him to audition for Johnnys. During the auditions, he saw her outside of a window and waved to her, catching the attention of one of the people running the audition. He was asked to come towards the front and dance, and he believes this may be how he passed the audition. Ohno is also known for his artisic talent. He has shown some of his drawings on television programs, and had a special corner on the program D no Arashi! called "O no Arashi!" in which he was challenged to select two photos at random and attempt to combine them in one drawing. Ohno has also worked with clay sculpture, and recently has expressed an interest in wood carving as well as in building a house. Nicknames * The only ARASHI member to rarely call Ohno "Leader" is Sakurai Sho. Recently he has used the new nickname "Captain," but Sho usually refers to Ohno as "Ohno-kun" or "Satoshi-kun." * On Ninomiya Kazunari's J-web diary, he has referred to Ohno as "Panyasan" (Baker), because Ohno said that his childhood dream was to become a baker. * Fans and occationally other ARASHI members sometimes refer to him as "Oh-chan" * According to Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno gained the nickname "Sammy" during a dinner outing with friends. * Ninomiya Kazunari often calls him "Ojisan" (Gramps, Old man) or "Ojiichan" (Grandpa). Discography See the article on ARASHI for a list of single, album, and DVD releases Ohno has been a part of. Singles * 2010.07.07 Yukai Tsuukai Kaibutsu-kun (ユカイツーカイ怪物くん) (Kaibutsu-kun (Kaibutsu Taro)) Solo Songs Note: Many of these songs have been performed in concert only, and therefore do not have a CD release. * 2000 Mr. Cool (Suppin Arashi First Concert) * 2006 Deep Sorrow Deep Sorrow (Playzone'01 "Shinseiki Emotion", 3104yen Solo Concert) * 2003 So-So-So (How's it Going Tour) * 2003-2004 Machi ga Irozuku Koro, duet with Aiba Masaki (Winter Concert) * 2004 Top Secret (Iza, Now! Tour) * 2005 Rain (One album, One Summer Tour) * 2006 Size (3104yen Solo Concert) * 2006 Dice (3104yen Solo Concert) * 2006 Oretachi no Song, duet with Sakurai Sho (3104yen Solo concert, The Show Sakurai Sho solo concert) * 2006 Ready to Fly, featuring the rest of ARASHI (ARASHIC album) * 2007 Song for me (Time album) Solo Concerts * - 2006.02.26 Extra Storm in Winter 06' 2006 x Otoshidama/Arashi=3104yen (Extra Storm in Winter 06' 2006×お年玉/嵐＝3104円) TV & Cinema Dramas * 1999 V no Arashi (Vの嵐) * 2001 Shijou Saiaku no Date (史上最悪のデート) * 2001 SPEED STAR * 2002 Shounen Taiya "Aoki-san Uchi no Oku-san" (少年タイヤ「青木さん家の奥さん」) * 2003 Yoiko no Mikata ~Shinmai Houikushi no Monogarari~ Episode 8 (よい子の味方～新米保育士物語～) * 2004 Shibun no Ichi no Kizuna (四分の一の絆) * 2004 Gekidan Engimono (劇団演技者) * 2007 Yamado Taro Monogatari (Last episode) * 2008 Maou (魔王) * 2009 Uta no Onii-san (歌のおにいさん) * 2009 0 Goshitsu no Kyaku * 2010 Saigou no Yakusoku * 2010 Tokujo Kabachi!! (Episode 10) * 2010 Kaibutsu-kun * 2011 Kaibutsu-kun SP * 2011 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari * 2012 Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai * 2012 Papadol! (cameo) * 2012 Kagi no Kakatta Heya * 2014 Shinigami-kun * 2016 Sekai Ichi Muzkashii Koi Movies * 2002 Pika*nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY * 2003 Pika*nchi LIFE IS HARD Dakara HAPPY * 2007 Kiiroi Namida (黄色い涙) * 2011 Kaibutsu-kun the Movie * 2014 Pika*nchi LIFE IS HARD Tabun HAPPY * 2017 Shinobi no Kuni Variety * - 12.16 Gakibara Teikoku 2000! (ガキバラ帝国2000!) * - 03.10 Gakibara! (ガキバラ!) * - 2003.09.13 USO! Japan (USO!ジャパン) * - 2002.06.26 Mayonaka no Arashi (真夜中の嵐) * 2002.01.04 Arashi no Narikiri Variety Inu no Kimochi ni Natte Mimashita Wan! (嵐のなりきりバラエティー犬のキモチになってみましたワン！) * - 2003.06.15 C no Arashi! (Cの嵐!) * - 2004.03.27 Nama Arashi (なまあらし) * - 2005.09.28 D no Arashi! (Dの嵐!) * - 2004.09.18 Tanken! Homunkurusu ~Nou to Karada no Mystery~ (探検!ホムンクルス～脳と体のミステリー～) * - 2005.03.26 Arashi no Waza Ari! (嵐の技ありっ！) * 2005.03.30 Australia Tairiku Juudan! Gekitou 3000kilo Ultra Strong Game (オーストラリア大陸縦断!激闘3000キロ ウルトラストロングゲーム) * - present Mago Mago Arashi! (まごまご嵐！) * - 2006.09.25 G no Arashi! (Gの嵐!) * - present Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん) Theatre Stage Plays * - 1998 Johnny's Fantasy "KYO TO KYO" (ジャニーズファンタジー「KYO TO KYO」) * 1997 MASK - V6 Hen (MASK・V6編) * 1999 MASK - Domoto Koichi Hen (MASK・堂本光一編) * 1999 PLAYZONE "Goodbye & Hello" (PLAYZONE「Goodbye & Hello」) - Shounentai musical * 2001 PLAYZONE'01 "Shinseki Emotion" (PLAYZONE'01 "新世紀"EMOTION) * 2002 Aoki-san Uchi no Oku-san (青木さん家の奥さん) * 2003 Sengokupu (センゴクプー) * 2004 TRUE WEST * 2004 WEST SIDE STORY * 2005 Bakumatsubanpu ~Bakumatsu Banpu~ (バクマツバンプー～幕末蛮風～) * 2006 Tenseikunpu ~Tensei Kunpu~ (テンセイクンプー～転世薫風～) * 2008 Amatsukaze Radio Shows * - 11.26 Arashi no Kinyoubi (嵐の金曜日) * - 2002 Arashi Oto (嵐音) * - 07.20 Special Radio Bangumi "How's it going?" (スペシャルラジオ番組「How's it going?」) * ARASHI DISCOVERY (Ohno's special corner in the show Morning Steps) Publications Books * 2011.10.xx Kaibutsu kun official book complete box (Feature) Magazines * 2010.06.xx POTATO July 2010 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.03.xx POTATO 2011 April Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx +act. 2011 November Issue (Cover & Feature) * 2011.09.xx Pia Besatsu SODA (Feature) * 2011.09.xx Nihon Eiga Navi Vol.30 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.xx Kaibutsu kun official book complete box (Feature) * 2011.10.xx Cinema Cinema No.34 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.xx FLIX December 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.18 Tokyo Walker 2011 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.xx POTATO November 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.10.xx Pict Up 2011 December Issue (Cover & Feature) * 2011.10.xx Pia Bessatsu SODA (Feature) * 2011.11.xx FINEBOYS 2011 December Issue (Cover & Feature) Recognitions * 73rd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Kagi no Kakatta Heya * 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2012): Best Actor for Kagi no Kakatta Heya * 65th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Kaibutsu-kun * 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2010): Best Actor for Kaibutsu-kun * 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2008): Best Actor for Maou * 5th Annual TV Navi Drama Awards (2009): Best Actor for Maou * 18th Annual TV Life Awards (2009): Best Actor for Maou * 60th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Uta no Oniisan (2009) Category:Arashi Members Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:November Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:1980 Births Category:Leaders